


125 Other Ways to Say Thank You - November

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [6]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Power Rangers Samurai, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Books, Fluff, Food, Gen, Movie Night, Nostalgia, One Shot Collection, Pictures, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Talking, Training, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Short oneshots related to saying thank you and expressing appreciation.This book was updated from November 1-30, 2020.
Relationships: Akamichi Ren & Kamiyama Touma, Akamichi Ren & Ogami Ryou, Akamichi Ren & Shindou Rintarou, Antonio Garcia & Jayden Shiba, Asuna & Tatsui Ui, Atsuta Juuru & Everyone, Atsuta Juuru & Oshikiri Shiguru, Bamba & Master Black (Ryusoulger), Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma, Fukamiya Kento & Shindou Rintarou, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Hiden Aruto & Izu, Houjou Emu & Poppy Pipopapo, Iwasaki Ryuuji & Usami Youko, Kamiyama Touma & Shindou Rintarou, Kazakiri Yamato & Mondo Misao, Kiryuu Daigo & Utsusemimaru, Melto & Master Blue (Ryusoulger), Narumi Akiko & Philip, Oto & Tatsui Ui (Ryusoulger), Philip & Sonozaki Wakana, Sakurada Hiromu & Sakurada Rika, Sonozaki Saeko & Sonozaki Wakana, Tenkuuji Takeru & Alain, Udou Nobuharu & Amy Yuuzuki, Utsusemimaru & Amy Yuuzuki
Series: Collection Books [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Kudos: 9





	1. Philip & Shotaro

Shotaro was busy typing a report, and Philip was researching something.  
As it got close to lunchtime, Shotaro started getting hungry. He knew Philip wouldn't notice if he was in the middle of research, but it was important to take a break and have lunch.  
"Hey Philip," Shotaro walked into the garage. "You should-"  
"It is now 12:23 PM, we ate breakfast at 7:35 AM. Your sudden appearance is probably because you were getting hungry and want to eat lunch together."  
"You read my mind!"


	2. Ui & Oto

Of course Melt wasn’t interested in Oto in the same way. He let her down gently, but she was still sad. It was her first crush, she was 12, and she had even gone on a few “dates” (went to the mall together and Melt paid for things of course) with him. Why had he rejected her?  
“Well, he still likes you, but not in the same way,” Ui was trying to explain as Oto explained the situation and cried.  
“He doesn’t love me! No boy will ever love me! I’ll have to be dumb and single forever like Onii-chan!” Oto was being really dramatic and not paying attention. Ui sighed.  
“Oto, you’ll find someone who loves you someday. You still have a lot of time,” Ui smiled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“But…I’m…”  
“You are wonderful, generous, and kind.”


	3. Asuna & Ui

Asuna didn’t have a favourite food. Well, basically everything was her favourite food.  
One day, she was really in the mood for a smoothie. She didn’t really know how to make one. Despite being young, she had spent most of her life inside of the village, so she didn’t know much about modern technology.  
She did try to look up how-tos on the internet. Videos and articles were helpful, but Asuna didn’t know what to use in the smoothie, and ultimately gave up.  
A few minutes after she got off the computer, Ui brought her a smoothie.  
“How did you know?” Asuna asked, surprised since she never mentioned it to anyone. Ui didn’t answer.  
(Ui checked the YouTube watch history.)


	4. Shiguru & Juuru

One day, while Shiguru was lying on the couch after a long day at work. Even though it was only two in the afternoon, he had been up early. Luckily, nobody disturbed him.  
After about an hour of rest, Shiguru woke up, hearing Juuru happily working on an idea.  
“Yes, yes! Finished!” Juuru smiled, finishing the picture. “Now- oh, Shiguru, you’re awake. Uh, did I wake you?”  
“It’s fine,” Shiguru looked at the sketchbook. “What did you draw?”  
“Uh, a picture for you,” Juuru replied, showing Shiguru the picture.  
It was a picture of Shiguru in his Kiramager uniform, holding his Kiramager sword. It was drawn in Juuru’s usual hasty yet detailed style. Shiguru smiled.  
“I really appreciate it.”


	5. Utchy & Amy

Utsusemimaru liked Amy. He appreciated her and how she didn’t think his [very] old-fashioned way of acting or talking was weird (or if she did think that, he didn’t realize it.) He wondered if she knew that.  
One day, while the two of them were sitting down to eat food, he decided to confess.  
“Miss Amy? I just wish to inform you…for your kindness, I’m forever grateful.”


	6. Melt & Master Blue

Melt was not the strongest fighter. He liked training, but he wasn’t as naturally strong as the others. He was smart, though, and knew a lot of the techniques of fighting.  
One day, he was trying to do an attack that he knew how to do, how someone was supposed to move and successfully hit an opponent, but he didn’t know how to do himself. It was frustrating, but Master Blue was being patient with him.  
“Just one more try and then you can take a break, okay? Here, make sure you hold the sword like this,” Master Blue explained. Melt focused on holding it correctly, then aimed at the target.  
He hit it, and the knights celebrated.  
“Good job!”  
“Much appreciation.”


	7. Ren & Mr. Ogami

Ren was strong and confident, and trained a lot. He enjoyed fighting. He was usually exhausted at the end of the day, but not injured.  
“You’re back,” Mr. Ogami noticed. “How was it?”  
“I’m sleepy,” Ren replied.  
“Let’s get you to your room,” Ryo intended to let Ren lean on him, but Ren went behind Mr. Ogami and jumped up for a piggyback ride. He settled in quickly, and Ryo took a moment before he started moving. As he walked, he heard Ren mumble.  
“I really needed this.”


	8. Juuru & Touma

Juuru was so shocked when he finally met Touma Kamiyama. Well, because he was meeting a famous author, but also because they were both superheroes!  
Juuru didn’t really want to admit that he made fanart of Touma’s characters and world from his books. (He might find it weird...)  
But right before the knights left to the Northern Base, Juuru decided to admit it, just loud enough for Touma to hear.  
“You’ve really inspired me.”


	9. Takeru & Alain

Takeru really liked food. Ever since he came back to life, he always remembered to eat, but had to remind himself to eat healthy foods.  
Luckily for him, Alain really liked takoyaki and knew how to make it. So whenever he came over, they would eat takoyaki together.  
And just being together, eating food together, Takeru liked.  
“It’s ready,” Alain said, taking the food off the grill. He let Takeru pick what one he wanted first. Takeru paused before picking his food. They all looked delicious.  
“You have no idea how much this means to me.”


	10. Sento & Banjo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can read the fact that it’s a movie night as shippy if you want.

Sento and Banjo did a lot of dumb stuff. Well, it was Banjo who did the dumb stuff. Sento was a genius physicist, he clearly wasn’t stupid.  
It was entirely Banjo’s fault that the microwave had (accidentally) caught on fire when they were melting butter for some popcorn, ruining movie night. And it was Sento who had to hurry and put out the fire and attempt to repair the microwave, or at least make it look not broken.  
(Or maybe he bought a new microwave because the old one was burned.)  
“I’ll never forget this,” Sento said as he put the butter in the microwave, making sure there wasn’t any tinfoil this time.  
“I won’t either,” Banjo replied.  
It was Banjo’s fault.  
Obviously.


	11. Philip & Wakana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers? I don’t know. Not explicitly. But is canon compliant to W.

Wakana had a picture of her family. A father, mother, and three kids.  
They were all happy.  
“Why did you keep that?” Saeko asked. Wakana didn’t really have an answer. She just liked it.

Philip liked the picture. Wakana had brought it to show him. It was a nice picture...  
“Why did you bring this?”  
“I wanted to show you it. It’s cute!”  
Philip took a moment to recover, and said the next line as casually as he could.  
“You shouldn’t have.”


	12. Rintaro & Ren

Rintaro was reading a book. He looked up as Ren approached him, acting oddly quiet for Ren.  
“Daishinji stole my sword.”  
That explained it.  
“What are you reading about?”  
“Polar bears. They live near the North Pole, though I’ve never seen one,” Rintaro answered.  
“Neat,” Ren paused. He wasn’t able to go train while his sword was resting. “Can you read it out loud?”  
“Certainly.”  
Rintaro made sure to just read some general information from each section. Ren would get bored if Rintaro went as in-depth as he wanted. But when he looked up after about two hours, Ren was still there and paying attention.  
“You don’t usually stay for this long,” Rintaro noted.  
“Yeah, but my sword isn’t back, and this is less boring than doing nothing,” Ren admitted.  
“Undying gratitude,” Rintaro laughed, glad Ren was honest.


	13. Bamba & Master Black

Bamba hated Master Black. He hated everything about him, especially due to the circumstances of their reunion after so long. Master Black was...understanding of it, knowing why Bamba didn’t want to trust him.  
But at the same time, Bamba had to admit, which he did while they were alone...  
“I wouldn’t be where I am without you.”


	14. Utchy & Daigo

Daigo was always trying new things. And when he thought his friends would like something, he told them about it.  
Utchy was always interested in new things, especially food.  
“Thank you very much,” Utchy said as he ate a chocolate eclair. “I’m indebted to you.”


	15. Ryuji & Yoko

One day while Yoko was still very little, she was sitting at a table drawing something.  
“Ryuji, help me please?” She asked. Ryuji came over to see what it was. The picture seemed to be a person. “What’s your name in writing?”  
“Oh, here,” Ryuji helped her write his name in hiragana. “There you go. Good job!”

Years later, the Go-Busters were looking through storage, and found an old box of paper- mostly things made by Yoko when she was a kid.  
“Oh, get rid of that, it looks awful,” Yoko commented on her old pieces.  
“I don’t want to,” Ryuji said. “This means a lot to me.”


	16. Emu & Poppy

Poppy was the sweetest person Emu knew. She was always cheerful and polite to people, even bad guys. She was nice to have on a busy day, willing to help with anything she could.  
Emu needed a break to just sit down and relax for a few minutes. But he had paperwork, and…  
“Hi Emu! What’s that?” Poppy asked.  
“It’s some work I was thinking of doing on my break.”  
“You don’t have to work on your break! I can do it! Or I can help you!”  
Emu smiled.  
“I don’t need help, but you can sit with me while I do it. I could use some company.”  
“Yay!”  
Emu sat down to start work.  
“You are too kind, Poppy…”


	17. Misao & Yamato

“How can I repay you?”  
“Micchan, you don’t have to repay me, remember?” Yamato repeated. He was Misao’s friend because he wanted to be, not because someone made him or he thought he deserved it.  
“B-”  
“Hey, would you like to go camping together sometime?” Yamato suggested. He knew what the answer would be. “Just the two of us,” he clarified. The Zyumen didn’t seem to like Misao very much yet.  
Misao smiled. “I-I would like to go. With you.”  
Yamato smiled back.  
“That’s how I can repay you.”  
“Micchan—”


	18. Kento & Rintaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Saber pre-canon.

Kento and Rintaro had been training together for a while now. They were both 13, but Rintaro was much more experienced than Kento. Rintaro always helped Kento learn new techniques and in exchange, Kento would lend Rintaro one of his chapter books from home (Rintaro wasn’t allowed to read fiction.)  
One day, they trained for longer than usual, and Kento was able to transform with two books now. It was very difficult, but he could do it.  
Kento wobbled over to his bag and got out a book, handing it to Rintaro before collapsing.  
“I owe you one.”  
“You do not owe me anything,” Rintaro replied. “You should have some water.”


	19. Lucky & Yamato

Yamato was fascinated by everything about the Kyurangers and would have definitely gone with them to their universe if he didn’t still have family on Earth. Before they left, he managed to exchange contact information, just hoping it would work from another universe.  
“If you ever need anything…” Lucky said as he got on the ship.  
“That assumes I can actually call you from another universe!”  
“I’m sure you can!” Lucky said. “Anyway, I could get you anything in the universe!”  
“And I could get you anything on Earth!”  
Yamato didn’t realize what he said until later, when he got a message from Lucky asking what the word _hyperbole_ means.


	20. Touma & Kento

Touma still didn’t completely understand Kento’s situation, but he knew Kento was really stressed out and worried a lot. And he wanted his friend to be okay.  
“Hey, everything okay?”  
Kento’s head snapped up as Touma put a hand on Kento’s shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Kento smiled for a moment, but it quickly disappeared as he looked down.  
“Kento,” Touma sat next to him. “I want to help you. So, let me know what I can do for you, if there’s anything.”  
Kento was silent for a while. Touma wondered if the long silence was really just a _no_ and a sign that Kento wanted to be left alone. Right before Touma got up, Kento finally spoke.  
“...an eclair would be nice.”


	21. Izu & Aruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-series? Very end of series?

Aruto was proud when he taught Izu how to do the "Aruto ja...NAITO" catchphrase properly. It would take a long time for her to get back to how she was before, but it was a start.  
"Thank you for teaching me, President Aruto. I will not forget it."  
It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the quote is "won't" but like, Humagears don't do contractions.


	22. Rintaro & Touma

Touma was very nice. He was patient with Kento when he got mad, he always included Mei, and he was happy to clarify when Rintaro didn’t know things that the others all knew already.  
And he got Rintaro eclairs, which was very good as well.  
“Endless gratitude,” Rintaro said before taking a bite.


	23. Philip & Terui

Terui didn’t need anyone’s help. And when he did, the police was much more useful than the detectives. Even if he did ask Philip something, it would take forever to get an answer, especially if it required a lookup. It was easier to just do things himself.

Philip knew that Terui didn’t like asking for help. But sometimes he reminded him:  
“You have me if you need me.”


	24. Rika & Hiromu

Rika wasn’t really thrilled that her little brother was involved with fighting evil monsters.  
But he wasn’t really thrilled about the fact that she made picture books about c-h-i-c-k-e-ns either. She kind of did that on purpose. (It’s not like he was her target demographic.)  
But at the end of everything...  
“You know I’m in your corner, right?”  
“Of course.”


	25. Antonio & Jayden

Antonio and Jayden hadn’t seen each other in so long. But they clearly remembered each other.  
“Welcome back, Antonio.”  
“Gracias!”


	26. Philip & Akiko

Akiko didn’t really understand Philip’s research. He would be stuck on a topic for hours or even days until he finally got all the information out of the Gaia Library on it, and then he would no longer care about it.  
But she didn’t say anything. That wasn’t her problem. And it wasn’t really a problem at all, unless: a whiteboard marker ran out of ink, Philip stumbled and dropped his book, or Philip avoided food or sleep because he was “busy researching”.  
Today, it was reason one: the marker was out of ink. And that had been the last one. There were other whiteboard markers in other colours that still worked, but Philip specifically wanted a black marker.  
So Akiko went to get one.  
“Okay, I’m back, here,” she gave him the box of new markers, completely unused.  
“Thanks.”  
Philip took a marker and continued writing.  
“In the traditional colour wheel used by painters, orange is the range of colours between red and yellow, and...”  
“Why did you want a black marker if you’re writing about orange?!”


	27. Ren & Touma

Touma’s goal was to get Ren interested in books. Ren never really seemed interested in books, so Touma was looking through his store for books that weren’t too long and still had pictures.  
“What would he be interested in…ninjas? What about this…” he went to the graphic novel section. “Oh, he would love this series. Do I have the first issue…?”  
Touma used his own money to account for the book being bought.  
“Ren,” Touma arrived at the Sword of Logos hiding the book in his bag. “I brought you something.  
“Is it a book?” Ren asked, already bored.  
“Yes.” Ren rolled his eyes. “But I think you’ll like it. Here,” Touma handed him the book.  
“Ooh,” Ren was interested in the cover. “Thanks a bunch!”


	28. Nobuharu & Amy

Nobuharu was very glad he knew Amy. Rika had recently wanted to add makeup for when she played dress-up, which her uncle knew nothing about. Amy was able to help teach him the differences between things (like lipstick and lip gloss) and gave him a few small palettes and brushes meant for children.  
“Thanks a million!”  
“You’re welcome, Nossan.”


	29. Juuru & Kiramagers

Juuru was glad he had such a good team. If his team hadn’t gone along with his ideas and let him be creative, he wouldn’t have sparkled so much. And who knows where the world would be if he hadn’t helped his team?  
Juuru said something when everyone was at CARAT and the world wasn’t in danger.  
“I’m glad you guys are my team. I couldn’t have done it without you.”


	30. Saeko & Wakana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon W

Saeko was the oldest, so Wakana had to listen to her. But Wakana was stubborn and wouldn't do everything her sister wanted.  
"Please do my chores, Wakana," Saeko said. "I have to do work for school, and you know how to do the dishes yourself...I will repay you twofold."  
Wakana sighed. But she could use this to get out of her own responsibilities when she didn't want to do them some other time.  
Besides, Saeko never said she had to do the dishes _well_...  
"Okay."


End file.
